


安仓 白日悠长

by greenfishforokuma



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfishforokuma/pseuds/greenfishforokuma
Summary: 在文档里发现时惊到自己似乎是写的第一篇仓右...





	安仓 白日悠长

窗外日光正盛，却败给了厚重的窗帘。安田章大翻过身，眼皮紧紧闭紧又睁开，算是开启自己新一天的仪式。他扭过头去看床头上的电子钟，一片混乱的头发磨蹭过不知何时被卷到身下的被褥。果不其然，金属色的数字显示白日已是过半。

安田章大用双臂支起自己，凑近了去看自己身边的人。虽然自己独居时就总睡得很晚，但和这人住一起后就更过分了呢……迷迷糊糊地想着，安田并不移开视线，就像把对方的睡颜当做早餐的牛奶。

明明晚上和恶魔一样，睡着了却很安静。他有点悱恻地想，从前自己再晚睡好歹也是卷着被子在床上，到了现在沙发和地毯才才像是他的窝。

还有浴缸，睡得骨头可疼了，他不满起来，以迷糊劲很用力地撇了下嘴。

好麻烦呢，和这个人一起。要看他打游戏，在地上滚来滚去，嚼着嚼着喝着喝着突然抱着你撒娇，说一些奇奇怪怪的话，忘记自己的体格整个人挂在我的身上……像只大白熊。

对，大白熊，还是那种软软的肚子朝上，一身蓬松的毛，圆圆的眼睛看着你，在地上翻来覆去，不知道是在自娱自乐还是在撒娇的白熊。

哎呀？这么说，好像很可爱……

对呀！就是很可爱！安田突然变得很高兴。

难道你觉得不可爱吗？

他俯下身子亲了亲他的白熊先生软软的发，欣赏了一会儿对方果冻一样的嘴唇。却不料对方忽地苏醒过来，身子缓缓地转向安田，与床垫发出细碎的声音。大仓伸出手臂搂住安田的腰，让他的兔子不得不重新陷到床垫里去，然后自己发出满足的哼哼声。

“我啊，梦到你了哦……”

“……诶？”

“……你都不好奇一下内容吗？”

“抱歉抱歉，我还以为你又睡着了……”

安田对上突然变得很清醒的样子的大仓的双眼，语气自然地变得温柔，“梦到什么了？”，顺带附赠了一个笑。

“我梦到我们俩第一次约会…”大仓才说了一点就顿住了，像是思考了一下才又开口，“我们俩一见面就，开u房了。”

“哇！”

“你哇什么啊！”大仓哼了一句，自己本是很放得开的人，结果碰上这样也不知道是天然还是什么，总是面不改色的家伙，反倒总是莫名害羞。

“我的节奏都乱了……”还不满足似的又嘟嚷一声，大仓才接下去，“你去洗澡了，我不知为什么，就一直蹲在床前头，你洗了好久好久啊……

“我特别着急，用好——大的力气把浴室门推开。结果看到你这人一身的纹身……还不够！身上还有血和弹孔。脸……嗯和你现在一样帅啦。冲着我喊医生救救我！表情却很冷漠！吓死我了……梦里的我！”

“就这样了……你觉得这个梦是什么意思？”

安田看着对方认真又好奇的样子忍不住很想笑，但他忍住了，嘴上却是没留情“不知道啊……毕竟我们第一次的时候没有流xue啊。”满意地收获了一个脸微红的可爱熊。

“难道说是暗示自己想要了吗？……诶？不行吧，因为，忠晚上喝了酒肯定又会要胡闹，身体会受不了的吧？”

“你把话题都跑偏了……！”

大仓忠义真觉得自己要受不了了，十年的社会经历就能把一个人变成这样吗？当初，当初见到的时候还以为这是个纯良的好兔子……真是看错人了！第一次的时候好熟练，真没想到自己会被弄得这么舒服……伴随着回忆，大仓把脑袋越埋越深。色兔子，他在心里愤愤得，食肉的兔子 。

“我也梦到忠了哦，梦到我们两个是竹马，从小到大都在一起的那种……我们一起逃课，捉虫子，下到水里游泳……”

大仓抬起头看着安田，对方染成银色的发格外醒目。他把搂着对方的手臂收回来，扭着更靠近了对方，和年上的恋人在一起时他经常会安静下来。大概是对方那天生的浪漫因子能够安稳住他年轻人的躁动。

“夏天我们爬到山坡上去，到处都是草，你很不高兴，叫我yasu，说yasu我们回去吧，回去打电动。我说好吧，我们回去。你又偏过头嘟着嘴，说，来都来了，不回去了！”

“我小时候才不是这样的！”

“我也没见过你小时候的样子呀……”安田很无辜地辩解，低头看自己的小恋人。不过可以想到，一定是不顾作业跑去追知了，仗着自己可爱问零食店大叔要糖吃的小坏蛋。

“梦里的我，肯定是喜欢章大的吧。”安田还没接着说，大仓先开口了，“因为我见到你第一眼就喜欢你了，一见钟情，对不对？是竹马的话，就更能看到你帅气好看的地方了，绝对会喜欢你。”

该说是年轻人的特质还是什么呢？总能意外收获到这样的直球，像是一个刺头的野球手将宝石击飞出去。大仓就连平时也总会说出一些过于直白的话，他就像一个水晶球，反射出这世界真切，也是最漂亮的模样。

真诚使他闪闪发亮。

安田有时候觉得从前自己像是漂浮在宇宙的里的，晃悠悠不受任何阻碍，可是这个小孩却和充满光与热的恒星一样，把自己彻底拉拢过去了。

“梦里的我也喜欢忠哦！”安田禁不住亲了亲这只小熊。

“超级辛苦地爬了好久好久，我们身边的草越来越少，周围像被罩在一个灯笼里越来越亮，好多亮点飞舞着围在我们身旁……”

“哇……真美。”

“超级漂亮……。然后嘭地一声，原来是烟花……多奇妙的事。我们抬头是满天烟花，像流星拖着尾巴落下，照亮夜空和山坡下的城市，照亮我们两个的脸，伴着声音，就像一片花在同一刻绽放了……我们在听它们生命到达最华丽时刻的声音。从天空收回目光，有无数萤火虫围着我们……就像我们正漂浮在银河之上。”

大仓陷入了对方展开的梦幻世界中，轻轻跟着说:“说不定这些烟花它们坠下天空，掉到山谷里死掉以后，就变成了萤火虫……”但他立马小声吐槽自己“我在说什么羞耻的话……”

“没有哦，很浪漫呢！”微笑浮现在安田脸上，“梦里的我啊，就在这样的场景下对你说‘和我一辈子在一起吧’。”

大仓顿时从被窝里爬起身子，有点紧张还有点兴奋地盯着安田，“那我呢？梦里的我怎么回答的？”

安田的目光作出很委屈的样子，“你说‘我才不要！我不要和yasu在一起，和yasu在一起一点意思都没有。’我就没办法了，只能放弃啦。默默看着烟花，不去想你。”

他的显出不爽的样子，柔软的面颊鼓起来，安田觉得摸起来一定是夹心软糖的触感。往下看，还有自己夜晚留下的痕迹。啊，还是一颗草莓味的棉花夹心软糖。

“我这么说了你就放弃了吗？！太没有毅力了！”软糖本身却没有注意到那人的歪想法，自顾自地说下去，“而且，我都说了嘛，我小时候才不是这样的！”

完了还不够似的轻轻踹了一脚安田。向来温柔的对方也就这么受着，然后慢慢地哄起来:“你先听我说完嘛。我当然不会答应你——梦里的那个小孩子，我拿草编了一个小戒指，一只粉色的萤火虫飞过来做了钻石。”

安田也直起腰，把自己的发捋到脑后，作出一副很帅气的模样。伸出手触碰恋人修长的手指。

“梦里的我对你说，你不答应我，我就只能把这个戒指给……”

“不行！必须是我的！”大仓又把对方的叙说打断了，对于正在说话的恋人，他难得地这么不耐烦。“你想把它给谁都不行！”他干脆一下子从床上爬下来，穿着一个裤衩一身暧昧的痕迹，瞪着床这个社会经验上的前辈。

这个气势怎么和喝了酒一样，我似乎击中他的点了。安田有些苦恼地想。干脆跟着下了床，打开柜子找衣服穿。

“你听到没有嘛。”

“听到了听到了。”安田给自己一边扣钮扣一边回答，还不忘把对方的衣服也顺带着扔过去让人穿上。“安田章大，在此发誓，只把戒指送给大仓忠义一个人。”

大仓这才满意，接过卫衣以小孩子一样的方式穿起来，最后脑袋露出来的时候仿佛还有恰到好处漫画式“嘭”的一声。许久未打理的头发像章鱼的脚过于自由自在。非常配合这个造型的，大仓的神志似乎又迷糊起来，“不过我不想要粉钻……”

“噗。”安田觉得这人真是没办法了，推着对方总算出了卧室，“赖床这么久，赶紧吃早饭吧。”

“啊……那个。”

“哦哦！今天的早安吻还没给！忠，来～”

“嗯嗯……你这熟练的大人，好讨厌。”

等两人吃上“早饭”的时候，太阳神已经驾着马车开始下山了。因为不想而且没力气出门买菜，大仓今天只是用冰箱里有的东西简单地做了意面，其实自从同居以后他就基本承包了厨房。

“酱汁的味道刚刚好呢，超好吃！”

其实大仓早就放弃追问对方自己的厨艺如何了，毕竟单从吃掉的份量来讲他本人才像是自己的厨艺的头号粉丝，没想到对方锲而不舍地当起了大仓忠义专属的美食“赞美家”。

比起这个大仓现在更在意别的东西，他卷起意面，翻来覆去地捣腾了一会儿。然后说:“章大，要不你就把戒指放在意面里给我做惊喜。”

“下次一起去烟火大会吧……”

“你不要转移话题！”

“不是啦。到时候等烟花升空了，我就给你单膝下跪送上戒指！不就和梦里一样了吗？”

“啊……”安田看着恋人眼中闪着期待然后又转化成不满，“但是你说了就不算惊喜啦，再说了，大热天跑去和那么多人挤在一起看烟花有什么意思……”

安田在心里翻了个白眼，心想刚恋爱的时候还和我一起去海边呢，现在养久了成city boy不认人了。

“不过……是你送我戒指的话怎么样都好！”大仓嘟哝了一句，大口地吃起自己面前的意面，不一会儿就将其一扫而空，端起盘子走向厨房。走了几步又停下，转头看着他的兔子。

“我也要送你一枚！”同时还露出一个有些含羞和傻兮兮的笑，转身哒哒哒地跑进厨房了。

看来他真的很想要戒指。安田章大笑着想，那就给他吧。反正自己其实也在心底渴望着和他度过一生不是么。

如何送出去也需要好好思考。但不管是在烟花之下浪漫地单膝下跪，还是老套地藏在蛋糕里，只要是送给他，就变得充满意义。

不过对于这个人，是不是把戒指藏在红酒旁边会比较好呢？但是那时候肯定已经是烂醉，会拿着戒指咋咋呼呼地跑过来抱我，不够地亲我，用软软的面颊贴着我的蹭来蹭去打电话告诉所有人这个消息然后不省人事地倒在地摊上化作小熊冰淇淋。

是啊，很麻烦但是又有什么关系呢。安田看着厨房里切水果的大仓，眉目间溢着温柔。

白日悠长，我们会肩并肩地沿着光一直走下去。


End file.
